


La forza del destino（ 命运的力量）

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 慎入, 智障艾伦, 血浆, 重度迫害莱纳, 阴间艾莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 造孽啊羊尾人熬夜搞莱，到底为什么题名是为了装逼，是威尔第的歌剧，很好听
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 34





	La forza del destino（ 命运的力量）

莱纳躺在床上，窗外莺飞草长，他的病房里却只有灰暗，均匀的呼吸机的声音和房间里的色调一样灰暗。  
他没有求生的意志。  
莱纳以为自己不会再被人从战场上救下来了，作为失去战意的战士，他已经丧失价值了，但他却再三被派上战场，再三被救下来，他和他的祖国都已穷途末路。这一次他没有再站起来，他的意志已经消磨见底，人们却还要把他关在病房里，等他醒悟。大家都指望着他，他那形容枯槁的母亲，就在门外。  
战士敏锐的直觉是一盏关不掉的灯，即使在自我封闭的状态中也依然机警地替他巡视，那么就去巡视春色吧，早春清冷的空气里已经掺进了回暖的阳光的味道，泥土，新生的叶片，早开的花，卷着河边水汽的风来到窗边，鸟的羽毛里掺进了很微弱的硝烟的味道，一尘不染的军工厂内部，工人们在研磨刀刃，他们的窗外也和这里一样，莺飞草长，一派春色。  
“莱纳，醒醒吧。”  
即使莱纳刻意忽略，来者过于强烈的存在感还是让他尚在工作的知觉们乖乖就位，莱纳恨这个，可是他没有办法。他想醒来却无法完全清醒，不想醒来但一部分知觉却不舍昼夜的工作，他一下战场，医生就给他吸入过大量麻药，虽然会影响恢复速度，但好歹不会让他趁机自杀。莱纳越接近清醒，就越是头疼欲裂。  
“莱纳。”  
触觉恢复了，但还是很迟钝；嗅觉恢复了，消毒水的气味；味觉恢复了，嘴里发苦；听觉恢复了，听到的是来自噩梦中的呼唤。  
“莱纳。”  
莱纳的眼睛动了动，面罩下的气息依旧平稳，艾伦掀开他身上薄薄的一层被单，那下面的与其说是身体，称之为残骸还差不多。莱纳的胸腹腔基本空了，一块肋骨模型一样的东西在支撑着被子，心脏少了一块却还在跳动，两个肺各剩半个，全是焦黑的，原来是肝胆胃肾的地方现在一滩血糊，正在从最基本的形态重生，肠子剩了一截。右臂没了，右耳也没有了，两条腿一条还剩大腿，一条全没了。他的手背上插着针头，葡萄糖有条不紊地流进去。鉴于莱纳现在基本是一个冒着蒸汽的活体解剖教材，艾伦盯着他研究了一会，试图找出葡萄糖在这副乱七八糟的内腔里的流动痕迹，当然他失败了。艾伦都能想象莱纳被人拖下来时是怎样一副炸得很开的样子，可就这样他还是凭借生存本能活着呀，艾伦咽了口口水，然后再次试图叫醒莱纳。  
莱纳艰难地抬起一点眼皮，视力没有恢复，眼前依然是漆黑一片，对他来说倒也是种慈悲，因为他最不想见的人此时就站在病床前。  
“莱纳。”  
莱纳没有回应他，也回应不了。对面是一阵的沉默，除了互相叫名字，他们间已经没什么话好说的了，早已经全说完了。  
艾伦俯下身盯着莱纳的半颗心脏，莱纳虚情假意地把它献给过墙里的人，现在以这幅样子躺在病房里，对墙外的人他的真情实意又能有多少？艾伦不禁唾弃起他来，莱纳没种，不值得尊重。  
但另一方面，他们间曾经的那种离奇的情愫到现在也没有消散，莱纳配不上，但是他确实拥有，或许这是握有力量的人的特权，艾伦依然渴望他，虽然这种渴望在漫长的仇恨中已经变质。  
“莱纳。”他渴望呼喊莱纳的名字。  
氧气面罩下，一口稍沉重的气被呼了出来。  
得到这种回应后，艾伦突然好像变回了十五岁的孩子，然后变成九岁少年，然后变得更小而更懵懂，回去到那个他可以蜷缩的，无限安全的地方。  
他盯着莱纳的腹腔，那里尽是些碎肉和血浆，但是是鲜活的彼此相连的碎肉，艾伦把手指伸进去搅动，很温暖，含含糊糊的一片。氧气面罩下的呼吸急促了一些，艾伦把整只手埋进血浆，莱纳的脊椎骨被他抓在手里，这样触摸活人的骨头，艾伦还是第一次。  
如果莱纳的腹腔足够大，大到一望无际，那么他的血浆就能被风吹起波浪，发出海的声音，艾伦就不能再攒住他的脊椎骨，像拿着一只海螺。此时此刻，他反而沉得下心来，他们间只是一片黑暗，这种黑暗温暖而让人放心，他想呼喊莱纳的名字，用各种声调，在各种状态下。  
莱纳比刚才又清醒了些，噩梦般的声音如同催命，把他从一个漆黑的地方拉去另一个。他虚弱到无法阻止身体自我修复，他感到自己变成了容器，乘着一些粘稠的液体，液体流动的声音顺着骨头传递给大脑，让人毛骨悚然。  
莱纳努力睁开眼睛，眼前还是一片昏暗，什么也看不清。  
“你能听见吧，莱纳？”艾伦问道，“其实……也没什么，只是想和你单独呆一会。”  
莱纳那半颗跳动得不怎么积极的心脏引起了艾伦的兴趣，它暴露在艾伦面前，没精打采又弱小，像是在呼唤艾伦握住它，艾伦也这么做了，把玩莱纳还在跳动的心脏，对他来说是一番新体验，他的疲惫感好像没有那么沉了，比起莱纳体内的其他玩意，这颗消极的心脏已经是工作最卖力的了。  
肺守护在心脏旁边，微弱地颤动，这就是莱纳赖以呼吸的器官，黑得看不出肉色，艾伦握住它们，和心的触感不一样，肺更松软无力，病床上莱纳皱起眉，呼吸有些不稳。  
艾伦已经在莱纳的体内暖热了手，现在他需要更多。他握紧肺部，莱纳的呼吸停止了，眼睛睁开了些，没一会苍白的脸上就泛出了一层红色，现在如果破坏它们的话……  
艾伦并不想虐待莱纳，他现在再也不想小时候那样恨人恨得发疯了，但他确实对莱纳心平气和地那么做了，只是因为他那些莫名其妙的情愫。莱纳的肺在他手里扭曲变形，烂的不成样子，撕裂成几块，气管进而也被扯断，莱纳把血全喷出在氧气面罩上，反正他现在也用不着那个了，他不能呼吸，与此同时胸腔里冒出大量蒸汽，紧急地进行修复。  
艾伦想要更多，他把脸埋进腹腔，没人会把脸埋进一个连肠子都炸烂了的人的肚子里，他知道自己现在一定像鬼一样，伸出舌头品尝莱纳的血肉的味道，翻弄他的肠子，这些都让他从悲哀和空虚里找回一点活着的感觉，人的腹腔都那么温暖，为什么一定要彼此为敌，他也搞不懂。  
他静静地在莱纳的肠子上面躺了一会，沾了一头一脸的血，然后他扯掉莱纳剩下的半床被单，对方插着尿管，仅剩一条大腿，一丝不挂地呈现在眼前。  
艾伦不觉得呼吸机，输液和尿管能有什么用，但是就这么留着吧，反正他都已经把这搞得够糟的了。他褪下衣物，自己随便弄了几下就抱起莱纳剩下的半条腿操了进去。  
莱纳剩下的身体很轻，除了动动手指尖，他对艾伦的这种行为毫无反抗。这是他们第一次性交，艾伦也从未想到会是这种形式，没有话要说，把多余的情感抛诸脑后，单凭原始的欲望交媾，操的还是莱纳半死不活的残肢。  
原来莱纳的身体是这个滋味啊，艾伦想。窗外大山雀叫了起来，也吸引了他的注意力，大山雀的声音婉转而有穿透力，大山雀都在求偶，城里整天都是它们在吵闹，开了春就是这样。  
莱纳深陷在痛苦里，耳边好像他这辈子听到的所有尖叫悲鸣炮弹枪声全都在同一时刻响了起来，吵得他要爆炸，眼前全都是扭曲的鬼怪的形状，动也不能动，要掌控自己的死亡更是天方夜谭。他宁愿自己化作一滩腐肉也不愿意继续承受这种疼痛了，不知是在噩梦里还是在真实的地狱。  
莱纳的床单，氧气面罩和管子，已经两人身上已经全是血，艾伦用沾满血的手摸摸他的脸，他依然是半睁着眼睛，一副醒不过来的状态。  
艾伦释放在他体内，退出来时莱纳的穴口狎昵地裹着他，漏出一些精液。庄严的战士的残肢立刻就显得下流起来，好像随时可以承欢，而他曾为之奋战，置他于此境的那些事物也都突然被变得荒谬可笑，这也全拜湿润的后穴和后穴周围流着的精液所赐。  
快要到该回去的时间了，莱纳最终还是没有醒来，艾伦失望地用沾满血的手摸摸莱纳的脸，是这种触感啊，比想象的要软，鬓角的毛发也很软。  
呼吸机徒劳地释放着氧气，眼泪从莱纳的眼角流出来，流到艾伦手上，把艾伦从大山雀的叫声里拉回来。  
真没种，艾伦边想边收回手，把血蹭在枕头上。  
“活下去，莱纳，活下去。”艾伦趴在他耳边说，虽然他认为莱纳听不到，但还是这么说了。  
过了许久，莱纳的心率趋于平静，他的肺又在新生了，终于结束了窒息，也像是要回应艾伦一样，他在氧气罩下发出了久违的一声：  
“哈。”


End file.
